


A Black Hand Shining in the Dark

by shamebucket



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Seeing the Exile through the Force is like looking through a one-way mirror, although Visas is never quite sure which side she's staring at.
Relationships: Female Jedi Exile/Visas Marr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	A Black Hand Shining in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).



Visas always imagined that laying down her life for the Exile would be the greatest honor that the Exile could possibly bestow upon her. "My life for yours," she would say with the utmost reverence. Seeing the Exile through the Force is like looking through a one-way mirror, although she's never quite sure which side she's staring at. 

An echo, growing ever stronger, reverberating, filling the space around her. The Exile is both incredibly large and seemingly incorporeal. Visas only truly believed that the Exile was real when they kissed for the first time. Kissing her tasted like how Visas' robes felt on Korriban - staticky and dry and almost-wrong but deeply thrilling, excitement building in her core. She exists where nothing should. It gives Visas hope. She makes Visas sure that her convictions are true - that something can be born from nothing. 

Visas moans, held in place against the wall, as she is filled, the Force curling underneath her robes around her vulva and into her lips. It is shapeless, but it feels like _everything_ as the Exile manipulates the force around them, tentatively probing her cunt. The Exile stands, a few yards away, and her aura glows brightly. Their colors match. Visas chews on her lip, trying to stay still despite every urge she has to move against the Force, to experience every part of the Exile that she has to offer, to accept her and love her and take every piece of her inside. The Exile gestures with her hand and the Force clings tighter to Visas' wrists and thighs, keeping her pinned. Visas couldn't move even if she wanted to... but wanting to move is an alien concept. This is almost a greater honor than dying for the Exile.

"Can you see me?" she asks. Visas parts her lips to answer, and the Exile presses up into Visas, the Force heady and thick as it is manipulated by the Exile's skilled hand. Visas throws back her head and whimpers, her thighs quivering, slick nectar sticking to her skin. The Exile chuckles and steps forward. 

"I can... _more_ than see you," Visas finally manages, the Force slowly and methodically rubbing against the front of her inner walls. "I-It's like you're all around me," she gasps as the Exile undoes her belt, pulling open her robes, "and I can taste you in the air I breathe." 

The Exile hums. "We can arrange actual tasting later, perhaps. For now..." 

She trails off. The Force does not stop, is more alive and vibrant than Visas has seen in recent memory. It shifts inside her, pure, colorless brightness. It is like the Exile. Perhaps the Exile is the human embodiment of the Force, filled with possibility. She presses her lips against Visas' neck and squeezes her breasts. Her knee finds its place between Visas' legs, and Visas trembles as she has the distinct feeling of getting fucked and rubbed against at the same time. She has never quite felt anything like this before. 

Her hands grasp at nothing, too far away from the Exile to hold her, and she cries as she comes, wave after wave of light washing over her. The Exile kisses her, hard, and rolls her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Visas, still feeling the first aftershocks of her first orgasm, is overtaken again. Shameless, she grinds down on the Exile's knee as she kisses back, hungry for the inverted void that is her lover. 

After several moments, the Exile pulls away. The Force pulls out of Visas, too, to her slight dismay. After feeling empty for so long, being full of the Force is a sensation that Visas didn't even know she wanted. A warm hand rests on Visas' cheek, and another trains itself down her chest and belly. "For now... there are other things I would like to do." 

Visas cries the Exile's name as the Exile goes down on her knees, the darkness that surrounds her feeling as rich and warm as velvet, as soft as the mouth that envelops her.


End file.
